The Galactic Federation of Green Flu Cure Research
by WAZeigler
Summary: James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. enterprise has one mission. To explore strange new worlds, to tell of other races of humanity's struggle. To boldly go where no man has gone before to find the cure!
1. Part 1: To boldy go!

**_G.F.G.F.C.R._**

**_The Galactic Federation of Green Flu Cure Research_**

**_Part 1_**

**_By: WAZeigler_**

**Captain's Log, Star Date 2319-1:**

_My name is James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise and this is my first captain's log so I might as well give a few details on why I am here. Starting in the early 21__st__ century, a devastating plague known as the Green Flu almost turned every human being on Earth into zombie like mutants that would attack anything that moved. This forced us to retreat to underground bunkers and eventually leave the planet entirely._

_ Our seemingly endless mission: Explore strange new worlds and tell the tale of our struggle to the civilizations that inhabit them, to boldly go where no man has gone before in order to find a cure. _

_End Entry._

Kirk looked up from his desk and played back the entry over and over. He wanted to make sure he sounded like a hero from the start. He wanted to be remembered as the man who found the cure and when they played back his entries he wanted to sound heroic the whole time even though he had no idea where to start. He didn't even know if there was any hope left. The Klingons, Vulcans, Romulans, even the Breen in their encounter suits were vulnerable to the flu. Kirk did not know how he and his crew of roughly 400 as supposed to scour the galaxy to find a species that was immune and bring back a blood sample for research. He just knew he had to.

He pressed his com badge. "Kirk to Spock" he spoke into the microphone. "Spock here, I believe it would be logical to assume you are asking how much longer until we reach the next planet?" Kirk rolled his eyes and responded, "You must by psychic." Spock, in the naturally calm tone that all Vulcans had responded "Look out your cabin window; you should be able to see it. Spock out."

Kirk looked out his window to see the planet. It was class M and was almost identical to Earth in atmosphere minus all the smoke, smog, and ashes from all the fires and factories. The water was a murky green color. There were almost no land masses on the planet except for a few islands dotting the globe here and there. It was a bi-star system and the planet was close to the sun suggesting this planet could easily be the galaxy's biggest hot-tub. It made Kirk sick what he had to do next.

"Captain to command bridge, got any civilizations down there?" Agoura responded, "Yes captain, we found something. Sensors are picking up radio wave messages going in between points on the planet." Kirk frowned a bit to hear this, it was another thing when the Klingons and Vulcans willingly colonized a planet to be infected with the Green Flu for the good of the galaxy, but now. Now they were just doing to those people on the planet what happened to humanity. It did not feel right, but he had to do it. He pressed on his com badge, "Captain to command bridge, tell weapons to aim at the highest concentration of radio signals and fire the missile. Kirk out."

The missile was not a missile you would see in an old war movie that would explode and cause heavy damage to anything caught in the blast. The missile was designed from an escape-pod made to hold any of the types of infected and send one of them to the planet's surface in a highly populated area. Then the one infected would start attacking the people on the planet. If they were immune, the bites and other forms of physical contact would not infect them. If they were not immune, the plague would start all over again on another world.

The missile was launched, and as Kirk saw it enter the atmosphere, a single tear came to his eye. Knowing he was going to be responsible for millions of deaths on an innocent world. They got the confirmation signal from the missile that it landed and the infected survived. It was only a few days before the infected died though possibly through natural or military intervention. Kirk, Spock and a full eight man security team beamed down to the last known position of the "Patient Zero", making sure to bring phaser rifles and masks to filter the air.

For a planet that was almost 95 percent water, the locals knew how to make the most of the 5 percent land they had. The city they were in, had no roads, only a vast network of narrow catwalks connecting buildings and there were no windows. The buildings were very organic in shape, the buildings were all hundreds of stories tall and were twisty and curved with flat tops with gardens on the roofs, making the whole city look like a massive forest of odd grey, metallic plants. But there was not a life form or an infected in sight, the city appeared completely abandoned. "Kirk to Enterprise. We have arrived at the sight of Patient Zero's death but there seems to be nobody here. Not even sign of a struggle. We shall keep investigating." Kirk said into the microphone then ended the transmission, and led him and his team around the city.

In every room, there was no sign of anything. In the rooms of the houses where was no furniture, only grey, soft disks of an unknown material that seemed to be beds. There were no forms of video communication, the controls on every machine was either a button you had to hold down or a switch you had to flip in order to activate or deactivate the machine. Everything else was automated. There were no signs that the culture that made these buildings had developed a need for recreation. There were no buildings that resembled theaters, museums, or even combat arenas. All that was there was a small device that seemed to have several buttons on it. Each one caused the device to play a different song. None of them had lyrics, but the melody was quite soothing. Spock looked around and said, "According to these observations, either the species that created this city are very primitive or blind. Either can be said based on the lack of recreational activities, or lack of complex activities that require you to see." Kirk agreed and they kept searching.

A few hours later, they ran a scan of a large building in the center of the city. Spock's eyes widened, which is odd because Vulcans usually refrain from becoming frightened or excited and he said very quietly, "Sir, I am picking up a very large amount of life forms in that building. We should proceed with caution." Kirk nodded and stepped inside, with his phaser rifle raised and set to kill, Spock and the others followed.

They came into a large room. There were thousands of them, possibly millions, possibly billions. They were tall, with pale scaly skin from the infection. They had no eyes but pulsing blue and black veins on their faces suggest some form of sensory gland was being manipulated by the virus. Their gills were opening and closing rapidly, a large sack on their throats was inflating and deflating just a quickly. Their mouths were slightly open and Kirk could see small razor sharp teeth like a shark. They had webbed feet and hands but most of the webbing had been eaten away by the virus or by the infected themselves. Their breath was short and raspy they all stared at Kirk and Spock as if they were their next meal.

The infected aliens advanced on Kirk and his team, Spock was trying very hard to not scream in terror and the other security team members were slowly backing away with their phaser rifles raised. "Any ideas? Maybe they can't see us…" Kirk asked, as if the aliens would attack as soon as they heard him. Then something happened to make this go from bad to worse. A Tank showed up.

This Tank was very similar to the human Tank. It has the same sort of massive, heavy, muscular build to it with massive arms and its jaw permanently open, but no tongue, also, the skin and scales have grown over one hand completely with the fingers calcified and protruding from the fleshy club in strange angles to give it spikes, one of which had a head still impaled on it. Its bruised sensory glands pulsing grotesquely, several lesions on its body were bleeding a greenish blood profusely. It smelled the air, and when it picked up the scent of the human intruders it let out a loud _CROOOOAAAAAAAK_ and charged at Kirk, Spock and the security team, swinging its massive mace arm wildly knocking over entire rows of the other infected as it ran at them.

"Kirk to enterprise, beam us up now!" Kirk shouted into the microphone of his com badge and in a matter of seconds, Kirk, Spock, and the security team was in the transporter room, looking terrified at what they saw. Spock was the first one to calm down and resume the stereotypical Vulcan emotionless and unattached tone of voice and say, "I am sorry to inform you that the local species were not immune to the Green Flu virus and that the mutations seen in the infected were far from pleasant…" Then Kirk, Spock, and the rest of the crew began the post-failure procedures.

They went about filing paper work documenting how long it took for the local populous to be overrun and what mutations were seen in the infected. The also put a beacon in orbit warning all ships that they should not go to the planet's surface under any circumstances. Also, Spock told the people manning the transporters to beam one infected directly to the high security sick bay. Unlike the normal sick bay that all Star Fleet ships came equipped with, the high security sick bay was as far away from the living quarters as possible with its own power supply and ventilation system. Behind the heavily guarded, blast proof doors were hundreds if not thousands of pods containing different varieties of infected. Mostly human, but also containing samples of Klingon, Vulcan, and many other species of infected. Spock though it would be only logical to keep a sample for further studies and to see if maybe the immune system's reaction to the virus was delayed and, given time, the body will cure itself. But so far they have had no such luck.

**Captain's Log, star date 2319-2:**

_Another failed attempt at finding a species that was immune to the virus. The lab boys have come to the conclusion that since the virus originated on Earth, there would be no species in the galaxy that was not Terran in origin that would be immune. That is… unless it had a way to give information to the entire species before the infection could spread so the others can adapt to become immune. But that would not only require abilities never before seen in federation space, but also some sort of collective consciousness. But what are the odds of that happening in anything more intelligent than a honey bee?_

_End Entry._

Kirk paced around his cabin for a while. He though good and hard before he finally gave the order, then he came onto the bridge and said. "Sulu, put us in the fastest route out of the alpha quadrant and go at warp 8. I want to be out of charted waters by the next month." Sulu followed his commands and by the next month they were deep in unexplored space.

They encountered hundreds of species. None of them were immune, each one reacting in different ways both biologically and philosophically to the plague they inflicted upon them. Some saw it as the end of days. Others saw it as the beginning of a new phase of life. Panic, embrace, resentment, thankfulness, it was all the same. Kirk felt terrible for having to end thousands of societies in order to save his own. But when they do find the cure, Kirk promises to give it to everybody who he caused to be infected. No matter how little of a chance it had to fix them. He just had to, even if he was kidding himself, it was the only way he though he could keep sane.

A few months later, they came across a strange object. It was a cube; several hundred miles wide that was irradiating dozens of unknown frequencies on the electro-magnetic spectrum. "What the hell is that thing?" Asked Kirk as he looked at Agoura. She looked back at him and replied, "We do not know. No culture we have seen so far has used such basic geometric structures. But sir, it is hailing us." Kirk looked a bit worried and replied to the hail. The being that appeared on the view screen had pale skin, with grey dull eyes and no hair of any kind. It most of its face was covered in mechanical implants. It spoke in a very mechanical and precise tone, as if it was bored and tired of saying the phrase yet at the same time it loved saying it.

"We are the Borg, resistance is futile. Lower your shields and prepare for assimilation…"


	2. Part 2: Borg vs Zombies

**_G.F.G.F.C.R._**

**_The Galactic Federation of Green Flu Cure Research_**

**_By: WAZeigler_**

**_Part 2_**

**Captain's Log: Star Date 2319-3:**

_ After several months vigorous searching in an uncharted part of the galaxy we have come across what seems to be a race of half machine organisms that call themselves the Borg. They have given us two options. Become assimilated into the Borg, or die._

_End entry._

"But you must hear what we are going through. We have been tasked with going throughout the galaxy to find a cure for a horrible disease." Kirk said, trying to sound calm. The Borg on the screen, who has identified itself as number 8 of 900 spoke in a harsh, metallic voice, "Your story is irrelevant. Disease is irrelevant. A cure is irrelevant. Prepare for assimilation." With that, the video link stopped and the cube began charging their weapons.

"All decks red alert. Fire all forward phaser banks and launch two volleys of photon torpedoes. I want them taken down." Kirk said as he watched for disruptor projectors on the corners of the facing side of the cube begin to glow a bright green. The phasers fired, and there was a large explosion hinting that they struck a generator of some sort. The glow of the laser weapons from the cube dimmed, there was a massive gash in the hull of the cube now but zoomed in view showed thousands of Borg drones were already busy with repairs. When the torpedoes impacted it was more or less the same effect.

Kirk ordered a second volley of torpedoes and phaser fire, but this time no effect. The shields of the cube glowed sickly neon green against the orange beam of the phasers. No matter what they could not breach the shield. Then, like a dragon breathing fire from its maw a massive projectile almost as big as the Enterprise came out of an indent on the cubes surface and hit the Enterprise, the blast not causing any physical damage but shorting out all weapons systems and warp core. Then the ship was bathed in green light as the Borg ship held them in place with a tractor beam.

"Damn it!" Kirk shouted. But then he had an idea and looked to Spock and asked, "Hey. Didn't you say the only species that could be immune to the Green Flu would have to have extremely fast adapting immune system? Well, look at what their shields just did! Let us see if they can do the same." With that Spock ordered a missile launch to the Borg cube and they all watched. For once, Kirk did not get that sick feeling that he usually got when he sent a missile towards unsuspecting aliens. Maybe it was because they shot first.

**Last Minutes of feed from number 87 of 900, Borg year 3119:**

_We are in route to repair site one of two._

_We are collecting needed supplies to repair damage of Borg cube 215 of 3,000._

_We have just experienced collision with object; epicenter of impact is at corridor 287 of 500 near outer layer of Borg cube 215 of 3,000._

_We see a humanoid life form. Humanoid life form appears to be mutated form of species #15672, commonly known as human, infected with unknown disease._

_Mutated variant of species #15672 is attacking us, must defend us._

_Mutated variant of species #15672 has bitten us; we are beginning regeneration procedures._

_Regenerative procedures failing; we are losing connection._

_The mutated variant of species #15672 is fleeing, heading down corridor 287 of 500 and making right turn at intersection with corridor 288 of 500._

_Corrupted connection to vinculum hub detected, beginning shut down procedures._

_Shut down failed, we must… we must… I must… _

_**Connection Lost**_

Kirk looked at the Borg cube with the view screen. It seemed completely oblivious to what he just sent barreling into its hull. But he knew the Borg would have noticed the infected human eventually. Then he will see if they hold the cure in their blood. That is, if the Borg even bleed. Then the face of 8 of 900 appeared on the screen and again in its harsh metallic voice it said, "Biological weapons are irrelevant. Resistance is futile, prepare for assimilation." With that, the transmission ended and the cube roared back to life, letting out four powerful beams that ripped through the Enterprise like tissue paper. Kirk ordered to open fire but it was no good, the cube already had plenty of time to adapt to everything in the Enterprise's arsenal. The whole time the Borg sending out an audio transmission that could be heard in every direction for great distances, "We will add you technological and biological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile."

The Borg cube and the Enterprise fought furiously. Neither of them moving but having a battle like two large stones. Not moving, but the battle is spectacular none the less. Every phaser blast was using a slightly different tuning to keep the shields penetrable, the Borg hammering the Enterprise with more and more intense attacks. "Hull integrity below 50 percent" The computer spoke. Then Kirk had an idea, and he turned to Spock and asked "How many specimens do you have in containment?" Spock, confused by Kirk asking him that question at a time like this said "one or two from every planet and several dozen from earth. So almost 2,000." To this Kirk smiled and said, "Load them all into missile pods and fire them at the Borg ship. If they want a fight, then they will get one. I also was at least 15 hazmat equipped teams with modified phaser rifles and any kind of explosives you can find to accompany them." Spock looked at Kirk as if he was crazy but issued the orders. About a half hour later dozens of pods collided with the Borg ship along with a few shuttles and the battle went from being between two ships, to two unstoppable forces colliding head on.

Kirk was at the front lines as usual, leading his troops to victory. But this time victory was no so certain. The common infected were the first to dash out of the missile pods and attack anything that moved or looked like a threat. This is why Kirk put the hazmat teams on another part of the cube. But from where they were he could see hundreds of infected running at the advancing Borg drones. Klingons, Vulcans, Romulan, Breen, even some Ferangi, along with all of the other species they infected in order to research a cure. Most of them highly intelligent species now reduced to dogs of war to fight the Borg. At first, the infected easily killed the Borg, even infecting a few of them.

The infected Borg looked pretty much the same as the healthy ones. But their mechanical implants stopped working. They could still move them but not use the blasters on their arms or their left mechanical eye. They were completely cut off from the hive mind. But eventually the Borg showed signs of becoming adapted. Every time an infected would strike or bite them a green shield would form around the Borg and the infected would be shocked with several hundred volts of electricity. That is when Kirk sent out the order to release the special infected.

The human ones were quite grotesque, mostly covered in boils and abscesses with grey skin. Smokers got up on the catwalks above the fray and used their rope like tongues to grab and lift the Borg drones then drop them from their high perch, effectively killing them, the dead nerves in the tongue of the Smokers allowing them to resist the electric shock. The hazmat troops used this opportunity to shoot the Borg drone in the head or chest.

The human and Vulcan Spitters began ducking behind cover and craning their long necks out and over the cover to spit large wads of acidic goo at the Borg, the goo oozing into the cracks of their armor and frying their circuits. Eventually the Borg countered by having air tight seals on the main circuit housing. But that did not stop the Spitters from trying.

Human Boomers, that were morbidly obese and covered in warts and boils, and Romulan Boomers that were very thin with massive growths on their backs that forced them to hunch over and were full of bile, began throwing themselves at the Borg and as soon as the Borg shot them they would explode, and cover the Borg in infectious slime. Once covered in the bile all of the common infected centered on that group of Borg, making sure none of the common infected lost interest and wandered away from the fight.

Klingon Hunters, with more powerful back legs, thicker skin, and sharper teeth and claws along with their human counterpart began jumping from wall to wall and pouncing on Borg drones so quickly the Borg could not react. They easily tore the drones apart and began leaping around again. The Borg's slow reflexes unable to aim fast enough to shoot them nor clever enough as to where to predict where they will jump to next.

The Ferangi Jockeys were leaping on the Borg's backs, steering them into obstacles and causing them to shoot aimlessly and harm other drones. Laughing manically and gnawing on the drone's head with their sharp little teeth as they went. Eventually the Borg countered with magnetically locking their feet to the ground whenever the Jockey got on their backs.

Then the Klingon Witches came out, unlike their human counterparts that slowly wandered into the fray crying until shot. The Klingon Witches charged into the fray shrieking angrily, slashing through the Borg drones like the Borg weapons slashed through the hull of the Enterprise. The human Witches doing the same but only if they were shot first, until then they wandered around the fray aimlessly crying.

Then came out the Tanks; the only 3 they could capture. Of the three Tanks there was one human, one Klingon, and one Breen, each one similar but different. The human Tank was massive with tree trunk like arms and a permanently open jaw, its tongue dangling out. The Klingon Tank was slightly smaller, was even bigger, with big boney plates on its back chest and arms, covered in scars from the disease and other Klingons trying to kill it with their Batleths. The Breen was the most gruesome. With its encounter suit in tattered scraps hanging from its body, its face mask cracked and split revealing on the left side of its face 3 dead looking eyes, no nose, and a protruding jaw with massive teeth and receding gums. Its skin was thick and furry, with patches missing here and there. It had massive arms like the others and scythe blade like claws that it used to tear apart Borg drones.

Kirk watched the madness unfold from above, telling the troops to fire on specific targets every once and a while. Eventually the Borg were overwhelmed and defeated. Kirk and his crew let the infected wander off to other parts of the cube then began collecting samples.

Back at the lab the results were positive. The blood collected from the Borg drones could be refined and used as a vaccine. Kirk hailed Star Fleet command and told them they were coming home. Their mission was completed.


End file.
